Having Faith
by Charsiye
Summary: What challenges are thrown in Martha and Jack's way? How will Kim and Rachel's relationship go?


uChapter One /u

Martha looked around her home that she shared with her friends, Kim Hyde and Rachel Armstrong. Kim and Rachel were blissfully happy, a pairing that Martha couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of. Here she was, mourning the death of her long-time boyfriend who passed away a year ago.

Martha smiled, remembering the many happy times she'd shared with him, the ups and downs they'd had, but it had all been destroyed one day when he'd returned from holidays, happy to see his beloved girl, when, as he crossed the road, a police chase happened, and the driver, who had just robbed Noah's Bar, ploughed straight through the innocent bystander, leaving Martha heartbroken and depressed for months. She'd grieved for months until she got a sign, a sign which she wondered if she had imagined. She saw him in a dream, he seemed happy and he told her that she needed to stop moping, and be happy, move on with her life and find love. In her dream she had refused, telling him no, she wouldn't, begging him to come back to her, but he just repeated four things: Stop moping, cheer up, move on and finally; find love again, in a lucky man's arms.

She sighed, slowly she felt as if she was over him, she'd always remember him, she'd never forget but she'd known from that dream on, he was watching her and he wouldn't let her be hurt in love. She was cleaning, and suddenly she heard a friendly voice "You're going to rip the carpet up if you keep vacuuming over that same spot."

She threw her head up, to see the smiling face of Rachel, and she smiled at her friend "Sorry, just thinking." She said distantly.

Rachel smiled sympathetically "I know you miss him, Mac, but remember, he loved you and wouldn't want you to be wasting your life." She reminded her honestly.

Martha nodded "I know Rach; it doesn't stop it from hurting though." She said softly, as Rachel came across, turning off the vacuum cleaner as she went and put her arms around her best friend in a comforting hug "How about I finish up the cleaning whilst you go and make us some lunch?" Martha suggested.

Rachel smiled "Sounds like a plan. But it will get easier; it's only been a year. For all you know, the perfect man for you may just, walk through the door one day." She said softly and the door opened, Kim walking in and Rachel laughed "Except your perfect man isn't him." She said, fondly speaking of her boyfriend "Nobody would be silly enough to go for him." She said with a grin.

Martha laughed "Nobody except you, you mean?" She said smirking.

Rachel shrugged "I guess you're right." She said, giving Kim a hug and a quick kiss.

Martha smiled at the pair, she wondered when she'd find the right guy, if she ever would. She realized that she'd dazed off, and that Kim and Rachel were discussing a get together that was happening at Noah's tonight, and Martha spoke up, sounding slightly shy as she knew this would surprise them "I was thinking of going, could I go along with you guys?" She asked, almost quietly.

Kim nodded "Sure, of course. It'd be fun." He said, and then said to Rachel "So I'll see you at Noah's tonight? I'm going at 7:30.".

Rachel smirked "You gotta be fashionably late Kimberley?" She said.

Martha was left grinning "In case you've forgotten, it starts at 7:00. Not 6:30, not 7:30 but 7:00." Martha said the two women often ganged up on Kim, but all knew it was in fun.

Kim looked at them "Isn't it the girl's job to be late? You know, with all the stuff she has to do, like cook, and clean for us males?" He teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes "I think you mean getting her make-up done, and wearing heels that are easy to stab your man with." She stated defiantly.

Kim pretended to look shocked "In that case, I'd better get going. See you at the party girls!" He said, as he left as quickly as he'd come.

Martha looked at the time "He should've stayed, he would have gotten to see us pretty ourselves up" She said, looking at the clock, which read that it was quarter to six.

Rachel smiled "He knows that we take ages, he'll probably come at about seven and still beat us getting ready." She said, and both girls grinned, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Rachel looked at the door, and squealed with delight and raced over to open it…

_NEXT UPDATE:_ Who is at the door? And who is joining this person? Whose romance heats up?

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
